La Sacerdotisa de ambas Lunas
by Maiira Yamiila NB
Summary: La Luna, astro reinante en la tenebrosa y profunda oscuridad de la noche. Jamás muestra su verdadero rostro, nadie sabe el por qué ni tampoco se aproximan a una certera suposición. Cada día luego de que el Sol desaparece en el lejano horizonte una nueva historia a cargo del hermoso y resplandeciente satélite se escribe.
1. Luna que has sido perturbada

**¡Buenas! La verdad dudaba mucho si subir la historia aquí, en verdad le entiendo muy poco a esta plataforma, pero nada que no se pueda ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Espero se diviertan con esta historia, el personaje principal es mi favorito de todos, y en verdad espero transmitir emociones a través de ella. Desde ya agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar si así gustan. Gracias.**

Kawasumi Kurisu es una chica común que cada día asiste al Instituto Kusanagi, cumple con sus deberes, ayuda a sus compañeros y además desempeña el arduo trabajo de cuidar el Templo de la Ciudad. Todas las personas que visitan aquel lugar sagrado hablan muy bien de ella y siempre la saludan cuando la ven pasar; ella es amable, educada, humilde y mantiene una presencia inigualable ante los demás, es muy atlética aunque no le guste destacar en deportes del Instituto, practica kendo y aikido, su largo y oscuro cabello es sumamente envidiable; pero la característica que nadie puede obviar en ella es su profunda y penetrante mirada, esos ojos azules brillantes como del más puro y transparente océano.

Ella guarda un secreto, una herencia, un legado de sangre que no le fue posible negar.

\- ¡Kawasumi-san! –Se acercó corriendo hacia ella- ¿Desea que le ayude con sus cosas? –Se ofreció amable.

\- Oh, no te preocupes Saito-san –Sonrió amable mientras cargaba un par de cajas- Solo debo llevarlas hasta la Oficina del Consejo, y si no me equivoco tú debes ir para allí también…

\- Sí –Caminaba a su lado- Como usted dijo, debemos terminar con las propuestas para el Festival de Verano.

\- Tienes razón, son muchas las ideas… -Ambos llegaron hasta la Oficina e ingresaron.

\- Por cierto, Kawasumi-san –Ella dejó las cajas en el escritorio y lo miró atenta- He escuchado que en su clase ingresará un nuevo estudiante.

\- ¿Sí? –Levantó una ceja- ¿A estas alturas?

\- Según me han dicho que es muy conflictivo –Explicaba- Tuvo muchos problemas en colegios anteriores…

\- Ya veo.

\- Y no sólo eso, dicen los rumores que él mismo solicitó estar en esa clase… -Hizo una pausa y luego continuó- Preguntó por usted.

\- ¿Por mí? –Un tanto sorprendida y confusa- ¿Con qué motivos?

\- No sabría decirle, lo mejor sería que tenga cuidado…

\- Hm… -Se sentó en su silla y quedó pensativa.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, aunque Kurisu estuvo muy pensante por aquello que le habían comentado a primera hora del día.

Al terminar el horario matutino de clases, los alumnos se dirigen a sus respectivas obligaciones en los diferentes clubes formados en el Instituto, por lo que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no era la excepción. En el Consejo había mucho trabajo que hacer y muchas cuestiones por resolver, una de ellas era controlar que los encargados de cada club llevaran sin problemas las actividades propuestas.

\- Muy bien, es bueno que todo vaya tranquilo –Dijo amable.

\- Todo va más que perfecto por aquí, Kawasumi-san.

\- Será un placer que uno de estos días participe de sus actividades.

\- ¡Un honor! Simplemente un honor –Alegó complacido.

\- Gracias –Sonrió y se retiró.

Caminando por el pasillo, finalizada una recorrida satisfactoria por todos los clubes decidió volver a la Oficina, sin embargo no esperaba llevarse una sorpresa al encontrarse con un joven que estaba obstruyendo su camino, mirándola fijamente con ojos llenos de ira. Ella detuvo su paso, después de todo no reconocía al estudiante aunque llevara el mismo uniforme del Instituto Kusanagi; no parecía tener más de 17 años, era alto y de contextura física promedio para alguien de esa edad, su cabello de color negro se acomodaba de manera alborotada sobre su cabeza, unos ojos de color verde y una mirada altanera terminaban por definirlo.

\- La imponente Sacerdotisa… -Susurraba de tal manera que a Kurisu se le hacía complicado entender sus palabras- No es más que una simple niña.

\- ¿Cómo? –No bajó la guardia en ningún momento, se la notaba tranquila aunque bajo eso ocultara un terrible nerviosismo.

\- Morirás… -Mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica que logró asustar a la chica. Sereno caminó hacia ella y antes de cruzarla le dijo sin mirarla- Pronto Sacerdotisa… -Continuó su camino.

La atemorizada muchacha se quedó completamente congelada a causa de esas palabras, su cuerpo no quería reaccionar y su mente fue invadida por miles de ideas que la confundían cada segundo que transcurría.

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, pasados unos minutos, decidió ir a buscar sus cosas y retirarse hasta su casa. El camino hasta el Templo no fue para nada placentero como lo solía ser rutinariamente, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que el misterioso joven le había dicho; ¿será aquel chico del cuál le habían mencionado? Si fuese así… ¿Por qué la amenazó de tal manera? Solo quizás para mantener su reputación conflictiva, pero… ¿Justamente ella?

Al llegar al Templo saludó a las personas que se encontraban realizando sus rezos cotidianos, les ofreció algunos consejos y ayudó en lo que podía en cuanto le solicitaban tal y como lo hacía día a día. Cuando terminó con su trabajo fue y se preparó la cena.

Kurisu vive hace algo más de 2 años sola, cuidando tanto el Templo como la casa, a su cargo había quedado todo el territorio sagrado de la ciudad. Nadie conocía con exactitud la historia de su familia, ni nunca antes se habían preocupado por conocerla solo les bastaba con la amabilidad recibida por los Kawasumi. Su padre falleció cuando ella era pequeña, por lo tanto no sabe mucho sobre él; su madre fue víctima de un trágico accidente que ningún habitante del pueblo puede recordar, solo Kurisu.

Luego de terminar con sus tareas escolares se dispuso para ir hasta las escaleras a la entrada del Templo, sentarse allí en ese lugar le relajaba mucho. Terminó con la limpieza de la casa, buscó un abrigo y fue para allá.

La Luna controlaba tranquilamente todo bajo su profunda capa de oscuridad llamada noche, cubierta en su totalidad por vigilantes estrellas resplandecientes. El silencio parecía haber envuelto los alrededores, el viento solo se mantuvo calmo y ligeramente producía una brisa fresca en ciertas ocasiones no muy marcadas. El tiempo era confuso en aquel lugar tan solitario. La Sacerdotisa satisfizo su necesidad de tranquilidad recostándose por uno de los pilares de la entrada, sentada en el último escalón de las imponentes escaleras.

\- Entonces… -Irrumpió en el enmudecido ambiente una voz grave y fuerte. Kurisu se alertó e inmediatamente se puso de pie buscando con la mirada de dónde provenían las palabras- ¿Estás completamente segura de que es aquí el lugar que prefieres para tu muerte?

\- Prefiero antes saber quién eres –Reconoció la voz, era el estudiante con el cual se había cruzado en los pasillos del Instituto.

\- Tonta Sacerdotisa –Rio- Venir a un lugar a estar a solas luego de que un completo desconocido te ha amenazado de muerte no es la mejor de las ideas, ¿sabes? –La figura del muchacho apareció desde detrás de la columna opuesta a la que estaba ella.

\- Si tu intención era matarme, lo hubieras hecho desde hace ya rato –Lo miraba fijamente, algo confiada esta vez- ¿No será que algo te lo impide?

\- Eres valiente para ser mujer… -El rostro de él desdibujó la sonrisa que hace unos instantes poseía- Tu vida es demasiado tranquila para poder comprender –Hizo tronar sus dedos al moverlos con cierta severidad, notándose como unas afiladas garras crecían-

\- No es necesario comprender –Suspiró- Pensé que ya todo había quedado más que claro entre nosotros.

\- ¿"Nosotros"? –Hizo un gesto- ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! –Alzó el tono de su voz- Matarte es mi cometido, nada más simple que eso –Antes de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, y de que Kurisu pudiera responder a su acción venidera, se aproximó hasta ella con una velocidad inhumana para sujetarle del cuello, empujándola bruscamente contra el poste.

\- Tsk… -El dolor inmediatamente se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame ese poder del que tanto hablan! –Le apretó más el cuello, disfrutando el tenerla así. Ella solo sostenía el brazo de él con ambas manos, intentando inútilmente liberarse del agarre.

\- No… -Logró decirle con dificultad. Prensó más su mano contra ella y la mantuvo así por unos segundos más, sin respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha.

\- No me sirve matarte sin al menos haber probado algo de tu supuesto poder –Le soltó y de manera instintiva ella tomó una bocanada de aire en razón de recuperar el oxígeno, quedando recostada contra el pilar.

\- Mi responsabilidad… -Tosió- No es acceder a peleas innecesarias… -Fijó su mirada hacia él.

El joven molesto dio un puñetazo contra la columna quebrándola ligeramente; el golpe quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kurisu, pero ella no reaccionó de ninguna manera a tal acción. Sin quererlo sus miradas se cruzaron y el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes se sintió invadido por los profundos ojos azules que tenía en frente, eso lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. No dijo nada más. Hizo un paso hacia el costado y saltó para las escaleras, desapareciendo entre la oscura espesura formada por los árboles que rodeaban la subida hacia el Templo.

Todo volvió a ser recuperado por el sigiloso silencio. La Luna estaba escondida detrás de unas nubes que coincidentemente aparecieron para ocultar su rostro durante este acertado encuentro.

Al día siguiente la joven Sacerdotisa se levantó muy temprano, como era habitual en su rutina, para realizar las oraciones matutinas correspondientes.

En cuanto a lo que ocurrió por la noche, solo le quedaron unas marcas en el cuello las cuales cubrió con unos vendajes simples, pondría la excusa de haberse lastimado durante una de las prácticas en Kendo; el encuentro con aquel muchacho fue significativo, ella lo conocía por lo que le habían comentado, sabía de su familia y la obvia rivalidad que existía entre ambos linajes.

\- Kurisu-chan… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –Una chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro se acercó presurosa hacia ella-

\- Yuuko… –Se volteó a verla- Esto… -Puso la mano en su cuello- Estuve practicando Kendo en mi casa y… -Trataba de explicárselo de tal manera que no fuera a desconfiar de ella- Me lastimé realizando una de las técnicas.

\- Deberías de tener más cuidado –Se sentó en el pupitre delante de ella. Ambas se ubicaban en el centro del salón desde ya comienzo del Instituto.

\- Sí –Rio aliviada porque su amiga había caído en su disimulo-

\- ¿Sabes? –Le miró un tanto seria y a la vez se aproximó hasta Kurisu para poder murmurar- Todo el Colegio está hablando sobre aquel chico…

\- ¿Qué chico? –Se hizo la desentendida, pero mejor que nadie sabía de quien le estaban hablando-

\- No te hagas, Kurisu-chan –Frunció el ceño- Ya la mayoría te habrá comentado –Estaba en lo cierto. Ayer cuando fiscalizaba los diferentes clubes, cada uno de los encargados le preguntaba lo mismo que le había comentado su Vicepresidente: ¿Por qué un chico conflictivo que recién llegaba al Instituto preguntaba por ella? ¿Tenían acaso alguna relación pasada?-

\- Yo… -El nerviosismo en ella iba a salir a flote si no fuera porque en ese preciso instante ingresó el profesor-

Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y saludaron como de costumbre. Sin embargo una cosa, una sola cosa, fue lo que resaltó ese día al comienzo de la clase. El profesor trajo consigo a un estudiante nuevo. Su cabello desordenado cubría ligeramente aquellos ojos de un intenso color verde, vestía el uniforme del Instituto pero lo hacía de una manera desalineada, su camisa fuera y su corbata desajustada lo hacían ver como todo típico rebelde de secundario.

El rostro de Kurisu se mantuvo sereno y su mirada fija en el muchacho. De la misma manera él conservaba su contemplación hacia ella al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero no era de amabilidad sino más bien parecía ocultar fines más oscuros.

Varios se dieron cuenta de ese cruce de vistazos entre ellos. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar, Yuuko notó la posición que había adoptado su amiga y apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella lo que hizo que inmediatamente la chica declinara su acción y así desvió la mirada.

\- Kurisu-chan… -Le miró preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, Yuuko –Sonrió para tranquilizarla- Estaba pensando en algo nada más…

\- Buenos días –Saludó- Como verán, él será su nuevo compañero de clases –Apuntando al muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Takahashi Alex –Se presentó con tranquilidad y una expresión irónica adornaba su rostro. Varias de las chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas y él les dedicó una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura- Espero no ser molestia –Fijó nuevamente su mirada hacia Kurisu.

\- Kawasumi-san –Le llamó el profesor- Estarás a cargo de Takahashi hasta que se adapte al Instituto.

\- Sí –La sorpresa no fue tanta, esperaba le encargaran eso después de todo.

Luego de las presentaciones formales y de que le indicaran el pupitre que utilizaría, Alex se dirigió a sentarse, pero no sin antes cruzar al lado de la Sacerdotisa para poder atravesarle con su amenazante mirada. Kurisu no se quedó atrás y no le quitó los ojos de encima; aprovechando de su máxima característica le miró de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la noche anterior en el Templo. Nadie sabe por qué, pero ambos apartaron su vista del otro inmediatamente después de sentir un extraño escalofrío que les recorrió el cuerpo por completo.

" **Un profundo mar de emociones recorre todo tu ser, querida Luna"**


	2. Luna que ocultas un enorme poder

Kawasumi Kurisu es la Sacerdotisa del Templo de la ciudad. Es elegante y muy modesta, las personas que habitualmente visitan aquel lugar sagrado le tienen mucha estima. Con tal solo 16 años conlleva una enorme responsabilidad, la cual le fue heredada por sus antepasados.

Takahashi Alex, el nuevo joven transferido al Instituto aparenta saber suficiente sobre la Sacerdotisa, como así también ella demuestra cierto grado de interés en él. Alto y apuesto, con una primera impresión ha dejado boquiabiertas a sus compañeras de salón… ¿Será de igual manera con las demás?

La clase pasó con total tranquilidad, si bien la mayoría no pudo evitar quitarle importancia a las explicaciones del profesor para poder voltearse a ver hacia el pupitre del nuevo compañero, todo fue normal en ese momento.

Alex parecía no prestarle atención alguna a la asignatura, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en la muchacha ojiazul que se sentaba a dos pupitres de distancia, que sin decir nada se sentía invadida por el acecho constante del joven, pero no podía hacer nada, debía mantenerse atenta a las definiciones de la materia en transcurso. Los demás en el curso se percataron de la actitud que adoptó el nuevo integrante e inmediatamente comenzaron a derivar varias versiones sobre una posible relación, y es que la sonrisa maquiavélica y psicótica en el rostro de Takahashi no ayudaba a desmentir tales suposiciones.

\- Pueden retirarse –Concluyó el profesor- La próxima clase deberán presentarme el trabajo –Guardó sus papeles en el bolso y se retiró.

\- ¡Takahashi! –De manera alborotada un grupo de chicas se abalanzó contra el asiento del recién llegado compañero- Cuéntanos algo de ti… -Dijo una- ¡Tu estilo es genial! –Exclamó otra.

\- No es para tanto –Trató de sonar modesto, aunque de igual forma su manera de hablar delataba su egocentrismo.

\- ¿Eres de aquí? ¿Por qué decidiste inscribirte a este Instituto? ¿Tu color de ojos es natural? –Las preguntas caían como diluvio. Alex contestaba a cada una de las cuestiones con serenidad sin dejar de observar de reojo a Kurisu, quien se encontraba hablando con su amiga y que sin querer también daba cierto interés al tormentoso acoso de sus compañeras hacia el inesperado alumno.

\- Kurisu –Le murmuró Yuuko y ella reaccionó- Estás muy extraña desde que cruzaste miradas con Takahashi-san.

\- ¿Eh? –Disimuló su sorpresa ante la afirmación- Sólo… -Dio una ojeada rápida inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde estaba el alboroto- Me preocupa que se sienta invadido en su primer día.

\- Sí, claro… -Le miró incrédula a tal respuesta- ¿Tú y él tienen algo?

\- ¡No! –Soltó en tono alto un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta. Los demás alumnos se voltearon a verla, no era común que Kawasumi levantara su tono de voz- Perdón –Se disculpó con toda la clase.

La segunda hora comenzó y todo lo sucedido en la clase anterior se repitió.

Llegando sin problemas a la hora del almuerzo, muchas chicas se acercaron hacia Alex para invitarle a que las acompañara a comer; la sorpresa para muchas fue la actitud de él al negarse rotundamente y sin decir nada más se puso de pie retirándose del aula.

Kurisu como de costumbre fue a almorzar a la Oficina del Consejo de Estudiantes. Siempre estaba sola a esa hora ya que los demás miembros debían cumplir con otras obligaciones y únicamente se liberaban al término de las horas cátedras del día. No se quejaba para nada, adoraba el silencio y poder pensar junto a la soledad que le acompañaba en esos momentos.

\- Así que este es tu Templo dentro del Instituto –Dijo con cierto desinterés.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás tranquila en la hora del almuerzo? –Sonrió mientras bebía un poco de té que se había preparado.

\- Mi deber es matarte… -Se encontraba recostado por la pared cerca de la puerta- Pero no lo haré hasta que pueda probar esa supuesta fuerza que dicen que tienes –Se burló.

\- Sólo son simples cuentos para niños –No le dio importancia al hecho.

\- Juegas con tu suerte –Comenzó a recorrer la habitación, observando con agudeza cada centímetro de la sala, otorgándole algunas miradas de reojo a la Presidenta.

\- La suerte no es algo que este de mi lado –sonrió- Prefiero creer en la causalidad del momento… Tú estás aquí por algo ¿no?

\- Matarte… -Dijo en tono cortante.

\- Es una razón después de todo –Miró al chico- Si puedo hacer que ese juicio cambie, mi teoría se comprobaría –Bebió un sorbo de su taza.

\- ¿Teoría? –Levantó una ceja-

\- Así es –Asintió confiada. Alex no entendía el porqué de esas afirmaciones hasta que en un vistazo rápido pudo notar que una de las carpetas que se encontraba sobre la mesa decía su nombre.

\- Entonces… -En un movimiento imperceptible para Kurisu, le quitó la carpeta y se alejó hasta quedar en la puerta- Has estado averiguando sobre tu rival –Una mueca de sarcasmo se dibujó en su rostro- Es más fácil para ti si sabes las debilidades ¿no?

\- Devuélveme eso –Se puso de pie- No es de tu incumbencia…

\- No no no… -Rió mientras agitada la carpeta frente a ella- Pelea conmigo, niña.

\- Es jurisdicción del Instituto –Se acercó para quitarle aquel legajo. El muchacho no cedía a la petición de su compañera, y de igual manera continuaba burlándose de ella- Idiota –Ya estaba enfadada. A Kurisu no le era de agrado que las personas se burlaran de ella, eso alteraba su estado de equilibrio. Alex no pretendía hacer caso alguno a las órdenes de ella, por lo que la Sacerdotisa quedó observándole fijamente por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que un extraño brillo resplandecía detrás de ella; el chico nuevo inmediatamente sintió como una poderosa fuerza hacia que su cuerpo se paralizara de dolor.

\- Agh… -Cayó arrodillado frente a ella- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? –Soltó la carpeta para sujetarse el mismo. El dolor no se comparaba a ningún otro que había soportado.

\- No debes hacer solicitudes si luego no serás responsable de los efectos –Sonrió y se acercó para alcanzar las hojas en el suelo. Volvió a su escritorio y tomó los demás papeles- Ya pronto terminará el horario del almuerzo –Fue hasta la puerta, rodeando a Alex que aún se encontraba aguantándose el sufrimiento ocasionado por aquella desconcertante fuerza- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, nos vemos en clase –Salió de la habitación y unos segundos después el malestar en el cuerpo del muchacho desapareció.

\- Maldita… -Tragó saliva un tanto agitado.

" **Oh, Luna… Tu asombroso Sello ha sido liberado"**

Las clases siguientes se dieron con normalidad. Kurisu estaba sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiese sido acreedora de algún premio descomunal, mientras que Alex la observaba fijamente con cierto odio por lo que le hizo en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Pero... –Pensaba- No entiendo cómo lo hizo… Maldita… -En un momento la Sacerdotisa se volteó a verlo, regalandole un guiño cómplice- Estúpida… -El enojo del muchacho se acrecentó. No permitiría que una niña se burlara de esa forma de alguien tan superior como él.

Los días subsiguientes ocurrieron sin acontecimientos de importancia. Días normales de Instituto.

Kawasumi Kurisu se había sentido un poco rara luego de aquel encuentro con el estudiante nuevo, y si bien le pareció placentero haberle derrotado de una manera tan simple en un combate no oficial, quería saber más de él. La carpeta que tenía ese día no decía nada significativo, no tenía datos familiares, ni siquiera especificaba el lugar en donde se encontraba viviendo. Era un completo misterio, y ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que el Destino que los unía la alcance.

Takahashi Alex por su parte había quedado con cierto resentimiento por como terminó la charla con la Presidente del Consejo. Estaba furioso. No hacía más que estar de mal humor durante las clases, trataba con indiferencia a sus demás compañeros y en ocasiones los insultaba cuando trataban de preguntarle sobre algo de dónde provenía. Cuando lograba cruzarse con Kurisu, el cruce de mirada era un explosivo inmediato que todos podían notar.

\- ¿Todo está bien, Kurisu? –Le preguntó Yuuko que hace rato la notó extraña- Hace tiempo que estás cruzando miradas raras con Takahashi… -Estaba preocupada.

\- Es que… -La miró fijo y se retractó de lo que iba a contarle- Nada… -Sonrió- No te preocupes ¿si?

\- Fuh… -Refunfuñó molesta- Jamás quieres contarme de esas cosas misteriosas sobre ti, o el Templo… -Se cruzó de brazos de manera infantil.

\- Calma Yuuko… No es algo que pueda explicarse tan fácil –Trato de explicarse sin hacer que la otra chica siguiera preguntando.

\- Ya veo –Estaba ya enojada.

\- No te pongas así –Quería despreocuparse de ella para continuar con sus investigaciones acerca de Alex.

Finalizaron las asignaturas del día de la fecha y todos, como era costumbre, salieron eufóricos. Nadie les dice nada, es viernes después de todo.

Los clubes escolares extendían sus horarios este último día de la semana. Y como era costumbre en Kurisu, debía recorrer cada uno de los grupos para control y seguridad. Ella tenía su club, era Presidente también del Club de Kendo, pero solamente asiste los viernes.

\- Kawasumi… -Dijo Ryotaro. Él era el segundo a cargo del Club mientras la presidente no estaba- ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Eh?… -Reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no estaba sujetando con firmeza su arma- Sí… Perdón…

\- Así que los rumores son cierto después de todo –Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué rumores? –Levantó una ceja.

\- No me hagas reír –Rió leve- Tú más que nadie debes estar al tanto de eso… -Dejó su arma a un costado- Trata sobre el tal Takahashi…

\- Ah… -Guardó su arma junto a la de él- No creas en ningún rumor. Ya sabes como son la gran parte de los estudiantes –Se mostraba indiferente al tema.

\- Vaya, mira quien ingresó al Club… Takahashi Alex –Observaba la entrada del Dojo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! –Contestó de inmediato tras escuchar el nombre del muchacho. Levantó la vista buscando encontrar a Alex- ¿Dónde? –Miró a Ryotaro, el cual se encontraba riéndose a más no poder por la reacción de su compañera.

\- ¿Así que no debería creer en los rumores? –Muerto de risa.

\- Idiota… -Hizo una mueca infantil, estaba sonrojada también- Me voy… -Tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

\- Espera… -Trato de frenarla, pero no podía parar de reír. Él siempre se divierte molestando a Kurisu.

Todo el camino hacia casa fue un tormento para ella. Las palabras de Yuuko y de Ryotaro daban vueltas en su cabeza, eso no la dejaba tranquilizarse. Cuando llegó al Templo había unas cuantas personas realizando sus rezos. Quedó hablando con algunos de ellos, otorgándoles consejos y demás.

Finalmente, al terminar de atender sus responsabilidades, rodeó la entrada principal para ingresar a su casa. Inmediatamente logró percatarse que los Sellos de papel que siempre coloca en los alrededores de la casa estaban rotos; el conjuro había sido activado, lo cual no sería problema porque este estaba colocado con el fin de que ningún ser sobrenatural pudiera ingresar, sin embargo al avanzar un poco más pudo sentir una energía sobrenatural y presurosa fue hasta donde surgía aquel fenómeno. El patio trasero.

\- Tú… -Quedó a unos cuantos metros de él.

\- Bienvenida –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica que dejaba ver sus colmillos. La musculatura de aquel humanoide era exagerada para un humano común, en sus manos poseía unas garras que deslumbraban con su filo, el color de sus ojos se presentaba como un amarillo escabroso; la criatura vestía con el pantalón del Instituto Kusanagi y también con la camisa pero esta se veía rasgada en algunas zonas debido al incremento físico del cuerpo. Esto no alteró en nada a la joven, solamente lo observaba con una mirada tranquila.

\- Sabes muy bien que no puedes pisar este territorio… -Su guardia estaba alta.

\- Los Lycans no obedecemos a la Sacerdotisa, ¿lo has olvidado?

\- Por culpa de eso muchos han salido lastimados –Mantenía su seriedad a pesar de tenerlo a pocos metros y sabiendo que con un solo movimiento llegaría hasta ella.

\- No interesa… -Su sonrisa se tornó macabra e hizo sonar sus dedos al moverlos- Esta noche, si tienes suerte serás la próxima baja en este eterno enfrentamiento entre la Sacerdotisa y los Lycans –Se puso en guardia- De otra manera, deberás morir… -Kurisu no parecía alterarse por lo que decía el Lycan.

\- Impresióname –Sonrió divertida, provocando a su rival.

\- ¿Cómo? –Le sorprendía que no tuviera miedo a sus palabras.

\- Te reto… -Lo señaló con su índice, en tono de broma- Como es un combate oficial –Desajustó su corbata y desprendió el primer botón de la camisa del uniforme- sería bueno que trataras de tocarme… Alcánzame… Supongo te será difícil ahora que no estoy desprevenida –Guiñó un ojo.

\- Eres… -Su enojo era muy notable. Sin esperar a más se lanzó con ella.

\- Kurisu cerró sus ojos muy tranquila y seguidamente el brillo en su espalda tomó presencia, el cual no fue para menos, haciendo que la brusca embestida del Lycan se viera reducida a nada al caer al piso forzado por el dolor al cual se sumergió su cuerpo completo. Aquel resplandor que la Sacerdotisa hizo surgir era debido al Sello de la Luna que se encuentra ubicado en la mitad superior de la espalda de ella; esta marca es el canalizador de los poderes de la Luna, libera tanta energía como el poseedor desee y además ocasiona el efecto que elija sobre quien recibe las energías.

\- Oh, al parecer está un poco difícil acercarse –Rió breve y camino alejándose un poco de él.

\- Mal… Maldita… -Hablaba con dificultad, de la misma manera con la que fue poniendo de pie.

\- Silencio… -Llevó su índice entre sus labios indicándole que se callara- Este es un lugar sagrado, no puedes decir esas palabras… Takahashi Alex -Volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Morirás! –Con una tremenda arremetida logró ponerse de pie, aunque de igual manera se podía notar que le costaba mucho mantener una postura de combate adecuada.

\- Adelante… -Se quedó tranquila observándole, aunque en su mirada se notaba aquel brillo propio de ella cuando se encontraba divertida.


	3. Luna que muestras compasión

Desde ese primer encuentro en el Templo, los dos chicos han estado muy alterados. Kurisu no podía prestar atención a las clases y se la pasaba observando los movimientos de Alex. Por su parte Takahashi estaba más molesto e irritado, en especial luego de la charla en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Tan solo una semana ha transcurrido desde la llegada de este nuevo estudiante y sus anhelos por matar a la Sacerdotisa. La historia de su Clan Lycan no le permite pensar en otra cosa más que eso. La tradición de los guardianes de la Luna implica que deben mantener la calma entre los seres con poderes sobrenaturales que habitan entre los seres humanos.

La pelea que era ansiada por el joven Lycan al fin se estaba dando, sin embargo, no parecía poder hacer mucho en aquel territorio sagrado.

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado –Dijo la Sacerdotisa cruzada de brazos a unos pocos metros de él.

\- Cállate… -De a poco se puso de pie nuevamente; había caído unas 3 veces desde que el combate comenzó, y es que el dolor que recorría su cuerpo no se comparaba a ningún otro.

\- No es necesario que te pongas de pie –Sonriendo.

Luego de estas últimas palabras de la chica, el Lycan incrementó su musculatura tornándose excesivo, sus colmillos crecieron y el filo brillaba a la luz de la Luna que comenzaba a asomarse en aquel oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. Sus garras no fueron excepción, de igual manera se volvieron más amenazantes, parecía que pudieran cortar al mismo aire de un solo zarpazo. El Lycan ya no mostraba indicios de que las fuerzas del Sello que oprimían los movimientos de su cuerpo le fueran de molestia alguna, y esto preocupó a la Sacerdotisa.

\- Te lo estás tomando muy en serio, ¿eh? –Dio unos pasos para retroceder. Alex no contestó y solamente su respiración exaltada demostraba toda esa ira contenida por el gigantesco ser.

\- ¿Miedo? –Sus ojos brillaron a la par de sus colmillos, lanzándose contra ella.

Kurisu pudo alcanzar a moverse tras aquella impetuosa arremetida haciendo que su enemigo pasara de largo unos metros tras ella. Su sorpresa fue notoria y dio gracias a su reacción instantánea a tal movimiento contrario. Cambió su posición de combate simulando, a falta de esta, poseer una katana entre sus manos; al ser Capitana del Club de Kendo le es más fácil adoptar posiciones de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en su estilo de ofensiva aprendido de su madre, la cual era una gran luchadora en enfrentamiento cerrado.

El enfrentamiento se volvió un poco más movido, con Alex manteniendo un ritmo continuo de los ataques, y Kurisu esquivando a maltraer y con mucha dificultad a medida el tiempo transcurría llevando a su paso las energías físicas de ella. Pasados unos minutos, y dándose cuenta de que ya sería difícil esquivarlo, la Sacerdotisa tomó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y en un movimiento ágil y rápido dibujó unas runas con el bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda, ese mismo pedazo de papel que se había tornado sagrado debido a las energías que pasó a través de las escrituras allí plasmadas fue puesto en un fulminante lanzamiento sobre el pecho del Lycan que estaba realizando su ya decimonoveno ataque, esto ocasionó a su vez que el Sello en la espalda de Kurisu brillara más para lograr así que el corpulento animal cayera de rodillas a unos centímetros de ella, soltando un terrorífico aullido que estremeció a la chica. Alex estaba sufriendo. Y sus ojos fueron demostración de aquel inmenso dolor ya que inmediatamente tras ese aullido cambiaron de color, volviendo al verdor natural del chico. De a poco fueron pasando los segundos, a medida que el gran Lycan iba tornándose a su tamaño de humano Kurisu aprovechaba para recuperar el aire e ir manejando la cantidad de energía lunar que el Sello despedía hacia el pedazo de papel pegado al pecho de Alex.

\- Tienes… -Comenzó a murmurar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- Más poder… Del que me habían comentado… -Su respiración no podía calmarse. Menos aún con aquel papel colocado en su pecho.

\- No debes confiar en nadie –Arregló su camisa y su corbata a la vez que sonreía victoriosa nuevamente.

\- Odio tanto… Cuando haces eso… -Observándola fijamente. Sus fuerzas ya no lo ayudaron más, cayendo así rendido al suelo.

Al desmayarse Alex, Kurisu inmediatamente quitó toda clase de energía de aquel Sello en el cuerpo del muchacho. Aguardó unos pocos segundos para ver la reacción de este, pero nada sucedió, el Lycan estaba inconsciente.

No podía simplemente dejarlo allí, no sería lo correcto. Decidió llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa. La familia Kawasumi está compuesta por un único miembro: Kurisu, por lo que sobraba de sobremanera los cuartos en todo aquel Sagrado territorio.

\- Aquí estará bien… -Luego de recostarlo lo cubrió con la manta. Quedó observándolo por unos segundos hasta reaccionar- ¿Será que… -Dijo en un murmuro- Su vida solo se basa en la venganza entre nosotros?

Lo dejó tranquilo allí.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente aquella noche. Kurisu se encargó de cuidar a su huésped trayéndole un poco de comida y algo de beber para que si llegara a despertar durante la noche pudiera alimentarse, después de todo estaría necesitado de energías después del arduo combate que ni siquiera ella esperaba se tornara tan pesado. La Sacerdotisa decidió reposar en su habitación ya que sus ojos demostraban el cansancio por la utilización de su Sello de forma inesperada.

Kurisu Kawasumi es Sacerdotisa hace más de unos años, y no es tan aplicada en cuanto a los temas referidos al Templo. Lo importante para ella solamente son sus estudios y su bienestar, luego de eso deja su obligación como custodia absoluta de los poderes otorgados por el Dios Tsukuyomi, dueño de la Luna y la Noche.

\- ¿Dónde…? –Comenzó a reaccionar lentamente- Agh… -Llevó la mano derecha hacia su cabeza en respuesta al dolor que sintió al intentar levantarse de su cama- Maldición –Recorrió lentamente la habitación con su mirada, pudo notar que por la ventana lograban asomarse algunos rayos de sol, su uniforme estaba doblado sobre un estante y sus cosas ubicadas arriba de las ropas, al costado de donde se hallaba reposando logró ver la bandeja de comida que Kurisu le había dejado por la noche por si despertaba con hambre lo cual fue acertado ya que el estómago del joven inmediatamente rugió al ver tan deliciosos alimentos.

\- Dejó limpio todo rastro de alimentos. Le fue de sorpresa ver tan acogedor espacio en el cual estaba reposando

\- ¡La Sacerdotisa! –Reaccionó al recordar la noche anterior- Maldita… -Salió de su cómoda cama y se vistió rápidamente para salir hacia el pasillo- ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritó enfurecido. El Templo era un lugar bastante grande a lo que estaba acostumbrado normalmente, su casa era pequeña al lado de este lugar en el cual despertó.

Revisó al menos tres habitaciones en las cuales no encontró nada, solo estaban vacías y a oscuras. Su paciencia era poca y ya comenzaba a irritarse, tanto que sus colmillos se marcaron un poco más de lo que sería una dentadura normal. Sin embargo en la cuarta fue donde encontró lo que buscaba: el paradero de su rival.

Aquel cuarto era diferente a los anteriores que había revisado, incluso se lo sentía más cómodo que ese lugar en donde se despertó hace unos minutos atrás. El lugar era inclusive un poco más grande que las otras. Poseía una puerta adicional al costado, un mueble grande donde al parecer se guardaban las ropas pudo suponer porque la puerta estaba entreabierta y en la puerta del lado de afuera estaba colgado el uniforme del Instituto, tenía también un moblaje que utilizaba como escritorio para sus carpetas e incluso su computadora portátil estaba allí. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba la cama, y sobre ella aun dormida estaba Kurisu, tan tranquila e inofensiva cubierta medio cuerpo por las sábanas. Alex la miró un poco sonrojado, la verdad es que jamás había visto a una chica de esa forma. En su casa tenía a su hermana, pero es completamente diferente a esto.

\- La puedo matar de un solo golpe –Se acercó a unos pocos centímetros. Kurisu no se percataba en lo absoluto de la presencia de este intruso en su habitación- Ilusa –Sonrió de manera macabra empuñando sus garras que habían salido en el momento que levantó su mano que pretendía caer sobre la muchacha que dormía plácidamente.

\- Aquí tienes… -Sentándose de manera brusca haciendo un ademán con su mano simulando lanzar algo hacia el frente. Alex se sorprendió muchísimo y quedó viéndola fijamente, había notado que ella no lo vio- No te puedes encargar de… -Cayó acostada nuevamente- La gran Sacerdotisa de la Luna Oscura…

\- Esto… -Ella quedó dormida- Es una… -Se quedó viéndola, ya las sábanas no la cubrían por completo y pudo notar que solamente estaba vestida con una camiseta un tanto larga que la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, por debajo al parecer solo vestía su ropa interior. Esto alteró de sobremanera al Lycan, y ese nerviosismo trajo consigo un sonrojo instantáneo de todo su rostro. Quedó anonadado. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y a una velocidad jamás experimentada, sus garras y colmillos se guardaron.

\- Mmh –Kurisu se volteó en su dirección. Alex se alteró muchísimo por la situación- Ya es de día… -Estaba despertando- Hora de ir al Instituto… -Se sentó en la cama. El joven no se movía, estaba petrificado por la escena en general.

La Sacerdotisa se desperezó tranquilamente, pero cuando quiso bajarse de la cama se encontró con la presencia de su compañero de clases. La miró. Lo miró. Se miraron mutuamente de manera profunda. Los ojos azules se perdieron en aquel verdor que se veía hipnotizado por los contrarios. Inmediatamente la muchacha pudo sentir como un calor recorría su cuerpo de la punta de su dedo del pie hasta el último milímetro de su cabeza. Reaccionaron después de unos segundos

\- ¿Qu… Qué haces en mi habitación? –Se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas retrocediendo de él aun sentada en la cama- ¡Pervertido!

\- ¡Cállate! –Nervioso- Deja de gritar… No es nada de lo que piensas… -Dio unos pasos hacia atrás- Te juro que no vi nada…

\- Idiota… -Se sonrojó más por ese comentario- Idiota…

\- Cálmate… -Trataba de explicarle la situación.

\- ¡Idiota! –Con todas sus fuerzas gritó a la vez que liberó un poco de energía del Sello en su espalda mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas. El cuerpo de Alex cayó azotado al suelo.

\- ¡Agh! –El dolor recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta- Basta… Por favor… -Suplicaba sin poder ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Lárgate! –Decía desde debajo de su escondite.

\- Quita tu Sello… -Hablaba con mucha dificultad- Así podré irme…

Kurisu luego de unos pocos segundos canceló las energías provenientes del Sello Lunar, esperando que Alex cumpliera su promesa de irse.

Tal y como lo dijo, cumplió yéndose por la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha.

La mañana así había comenzado. Un encuentro inesperado para ambos. Tal vez no para el Destino. ¿Quién sabe?

La hora de clases comenzó. Los dos jóvenes que desde temprano pudieron cruzar miradas ahora ya no podían ni verse sin poder recordar el episodio en la habitación de la Sacerdotisa. Ambos se sonrojaban al entrecruzar miradas, y esto no fue para menos entre las charlas habituales de los alumnos, en especial de sus compañeros que pudieron ser testigos del comportamiento de los dos. Pronto se corrió el rumor de que una relación había dado inicio: La amable y popular Sacerdotisa estaba saliendo con el rebelde y antipático chico misterioso.

\- Si tú dices que no sucedió nada, te creo Kurisu-chan –Comentó Yuuko tratando de calmarla.

\- Ese idiota… -Exasperada- ¿Cómo se atreve? –Abrió su almuerzo.

\- No te pongas así… Solamente tranquilízate… -Miró a la otra chica- ¿A ti no te gusta para nada ese Alex, verdad?

\- Claro que no… -Afirmó- Sólo fue un malentendido… -Dijo antes de meter un bocado de comida en su boca.

\- ¿Un malentendido? –Prestó atención a eso- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

\- Ahm… -No esperaba tener que dar explicaciones- Bueno Yuuko, es algo complicado…

\- Kurisu-chan, tu siempre me das esas excusas cuando se trata del Templo –Resopló- Pero ahora es una situación que incluye a un muchacho

\- También se trata del Templo… No entenderías… -Explicaba lo mejor que podía frente a su amiga que parecía insatisfecha con sus respuestas- Razones de familia –Se puso algo seria.

\- Entonces –Hizo una pausa y continuo- Sus familias tienen conflictos

\- Sí… -Respondió Kurisu.

\- Y por eso ustedes no se llevan bien –Contaba las situaciones con los dedos de su mano.

\- Así es…

\- Se tomó una decisión que no pueden cambiar porque es el destino impuesto por sus familias, ¿no? –Dijo por último.

\- Sí, Yuuko es lo cierto…

\- Tranquila Kurisu-chan –Apoyó su mano en la espalda de su amiga- Los tiempos han cambiado y sabes muy bien que los matrimonios por conveniencia ya no son aceptados.

\- No –Suspiró- No es eso Yuuko.

\- Tranquila, no diré nada a nadie Kurisu-chan –Levantó el pulgar- Su relación será clandestina hasta que rechaces de manera formal esa decisión del casamiento.

\- No es una relación… -Ya rendida de tener que dar tantas explicaciones en vano, continuo almorzando un poco desanimada.

Los días pasaban y el rumor crecía a pasos agigantados. Cada vez que Kurisu se acercaba a Alex para darle alguna nota de la clase un grupo de estudiantes se quedaba observándolos ilusionados por ver aunque sea una pista de su "misteriosa relación".

\- Todo es tu culpa, Sacerdotisa –Se quejó el joven mientras se escondía en el salón de Consejo Estudiantil.

\- Tú eres el que apareció en mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana… -Comenzó a sonrojarse debido a los recuerdos.


	4. Luna en territorio de incertidumbre

Kawasumi Kurisu y Takahashi Alex son los nombres de quienes hacen mover a la totalidad de estudiantes dentro del Instituto luego de que hace una semana comenzó el rumor de que fueran pareja. Por un lado quienes son adoradores de la sutil Sacerdotisa del Templo de la Luna estaban histéricos por el hecho de imaginar a su adorada joven junto al pandillero de turno que quizás solamente buscaba un poco de reconocimiento por ser nuevo. Mientras que por otra parte, había también pequeños grupos que al parecer tenían cierto aprecio hacia el muchacho recién llegado que no les parecía justo que este se enamorara de Kurisu, ella lo tenía todo, ¿por qué también debería quedarse con el chico guapo que enamora a todas con su rebeldía?

Todo sucedía de manera abrumadora para los dos jóvenes en cuestión.

No les dejaban siquiera sentarse a almorzar tranquilamente. El único lugar que tenía Kurisu era el aula correspondiente al Consejo Estudiantil, mientras que Alex pasaba escondiéndose entre los árboles o muy rara vez se quedaba en la terraza.

Mientras tanto, y teniendo que lidiar con las habladurías en el Instituto, Kurisu debía continuar con su trabajo como Sacerdotisa, el cual no solo consistía en realizar rezos o rituales típicos en el Templo en donde pedía por el bienestar de las personas en general o hacer barreras custodias para echar cualquier mal de la ciudad. Su labor se extendía mucho más que eso.

Se dice que por la noche rondan las criaturas más peligrosas, aquellas que solamente se divierten haciendo sufrir a los seres humanos. Venganza, dolor, ira, rencor. Millones de sentimientos negativos que impulsan a estas entidades para cometer atrocidades contra las personas que se crucen en su pasar. A muchas de ellas solo les basta con atormentar las mentes de pequeños niños que duermen en sus habitaciones, otras prefieren jugar con sus víctimas un poco más haciéndoles pasar por horrorosas torturas tanto psicológicas como físicas. Monstruos que ya no tienen nada que perder, tanto el Cielo como el Inframundo le habían cerrado sus puertas y vagaban sin rumbos por la Tierra de los vivos.

\- Maldita humana, hoy pagarás por lo que le hiciste a este ojo –Apuntando a la zona donde debería de estar su ojo derecho del cual se notaba una enorme cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

\- Tú tienes la culpa por haber atacado a esos niños –Estaba a unos metros de la criatura que simulaba ser un humano, un hombre de cabellos largos color negro, mirada profunda y una sonrisa tenebrosa, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre- Hoy vuelves a molestar a pesar de que te he perdonado la vida…

\- Eres una estúpida –Rompió en risas- ¿Por un momento pensabas que dejaría de matar? ¿De tener ese delicioso aroma a sangre joven entre mis dedos? –Lamió una parte de su mano derecha la cual estaba cubierta de sangre.

\- Eres repugnante –Haciendo una mueca de asco a tal acción.

La Sacerdotisa se colocó en su posición de guardia habitual mientras que el demonio se mantenía de pie con los brazos colgando paralelos a sus piernas con una gran sonrisa terrorífica dibujada en su rostro y que parecía resaltar a la luz de la Luna la cual brillaba fuerte en la noche de escasas estrellas. De un momento a otro el enemigo de Kurisu arremetió contra ella a una velocidad un poco más alta que la habitual para cualquier persona común y corriente.

\- Oh, que temible… - Una sonrisa irónica fue delineada por los labios de la chica, la cual utilizando el apoyo de su pie derecho logró impulsarse en una peligrosa estocada hacia la criatura de la oscuridad.

La rapidez en la cual el corte de la hoja realizó su trayecto fue sumamente superior a la de la carga de su objetivo. Sólo un destello fue lo que el demonio pudo ver y unos segundos luego pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirse por el dolor. El brillo de la espalda de la Sacerdotisa se notaba apenas pero este a su vez ayudaba al resplandor del Sello Lunar dibujado en la afilada lámina de la katana.

\- Demonio de la oscuridad que has osado atacar a los demás con tus temibles poderes –Comenzó a pronunciar mientras enfundaba su arma, abandonando a su vez la posición de combate. Tras la estocada había quedado unos metros detrás del humanoide- Recibe tu descanso eterno… Te lo otorga la Luna Oscura –Al terminar de recitar aquel rezo el cuerpo de la entidad maligna comenzó a ser cubierto por una especie de masa oscura que brotaba desde el corte que le había dejado la cuchillada asesina que le propinó la muchacha; una vez que aquella concentración de oscuridad terminó de cubrir cada milímetro del cuerpo se disolvió como una sombra cualquiera que desapareciera tras un mínimo haz de luz.

La noche continuó con un par de demonios más que sin importarle la presencia de la figura sagrada en las calles, atacaban despiadadamente a los ciudadanos más descuidados. Terribles criaturas que bajo la mirada de la imponente Luna ocasionaban desastres, y que a su vez recibían su castigo a manos de la embajadora del astro vigilante de la noche.

Kurisu enfundó su arma tras haber derrotado al quinto demonio de esta noche y ya había recorrido la ciudad por segunda vez consecutiva. No quedaban más amenazas en esta vigilia que se hizo eterna para la muchacha. Ya eran pasadas las 3, y era una suerte que mañana fuera Domingo, sin embargo la sorpresa por parte de la Sacerdotisa ante tal cantidad de demonios fue inmediata. Generalmente siempre aparecían dos o quizás en una exageración tres de ellos.

Espero unos minutos más mientras rondaba entre las sombras de la noche y se volvió al Templo para descansar.

" **La Luna comienza a desconfiar hasta de su misma oscuridad"**

Los días siguientes sucedieron de la misma manera por lo que no pudo ser menos el notable cansancio en la joven Sacerdotisa Lunar, tanto en cuerpo como en mente su fortaleza se vio reducida a causa de las pocas horas de sueño.

\- Kurisu-chan no has estado durmiendo bien –Dijo Yuuko sentada a su lado con el almuerzo.

\- Solamente tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el Templo y ocasionalmente me duermo tarde –Se excusó Kurisu- Pero solo será temporal hasta que solucione esos temas –Sonrió.

Las marcas debajo de sus ojos se comenzaron a dibujar levemente mientras que sus párpados tendían a caer pesados por el sueño que la invadía de manera constante, pero no solo estaban esos signos, también redujo su atención a las clases y sus capacidades atléticas, en el Dôjo de Kendo prefería no participar para no cometer errores que los demás miembros puedan malinterpretar así que solo se limitó a dar explicaciones técnicas que a su vez también se notaron deficientes y dispersas.

\- Puedo ayudarte en esas "cosas" del Templo –Le pidió.

\- No es necesario –Comió un bocado de su almuerzo- Está todo bien…

\- Le podemos decir a Takahashi-san que se una a nuestro grupo de estudio –Sugirió- Y así también podrías terminar tus cosas más rápido y lograrás descansar –Sonrió buscando su amiga aceptara esa idea.

\- ¿Por qué incluyes a Takahashi? –La miró de reojo dudando tras aquella opción.

\- Es que como tú y él…

\- No lo digas –Interrumpiendo bruscamente a Yuuko ya que presentía lo que continuaba en esa oración.

\- Pero… Él estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarte –Concluyó.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! –La sorpresa hicieron que todo rastro de sueño en sus ojos desaparecieran- ¿Me estás jugando una broma Yuuko? No es para nada graciosa –Comenzó a guardar su almuerzo.

\- Lo digo en serio –Guardaba sus sobras también- Takahashi-san no es malo ni nada de eso… Compartimos buenas charlas en el Club de Judo

\- No creo sea buena idea que él venga al Templo y participe de mis asuntos –Suspiró y se puso de pie esperándola a ella para salir de la cafetería del Instituto.

\- " _El Templo es un lugar donde los Dioses escuchan los rezos de todos"_ –Kurisu levantó una ceja mientras caminaba a su lado- _"Nadie será exceptuado en territorio sagrado mientras pueda ofrecer su ayuda a los demás…"_

\- Ya basta… -Rendida sin mirarla. Yuuko había recitado uno de los principios que regía para el Templo al cual Kurisu obedecía. No tenía manera de decirle la relación antagónica que envolvía tanto a ella como a Takahashi Alex, por lo que decidió aceptar la idea de su amiga- Esta bien, pero no quiero se metan a mi biblioteca

\- ¡Genial! –Se alegró y fue corriendo hacia el aula- ¡Le avisaré a Takahashi-san! –Gritó mientras se iba alejando.

Un hondo suspiro escapó de la Sacerdotisa Lunar.

El horario curricular que se dictaba en el curso donde se encontraban los dos protagonistas era tremendo. El cruce de miradas ocasionaba repentinas explosiones que intimidaban ferozmente a los demás estudiantes y quizás un poco al profesor.

\- Bu… Bueno –Dijo un poco temeroso el profesor, cortando levemente el ambiente que inundaba el lugar- Es todo por hoy, recuerden que para la próxima clase deben entregar el trabajo sobre investigación social –Su miraba recorría el aula enfatizando en partes a las actitudes enfrentadas de aquellos dos alumnos- Recuerden sus grupos… -Juntó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y sin despedirse salió.

\- Tsk –Kurisu no quería siquiera pensar en la idea de que Alex fuera a su casa.

Alex se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir nada. Yuuko de una manera poco usual sonreía mientras trataba de tranquilizar los ánimos de su amiga enfadada.

Luego del horario de clases y en tiempo de que cada uno fuera a su Club correspondiente, la joven sacerdotisa fue hasta el salón del Consejo de Estudiantes ya que debía terminar unos papeles que los profesores le habían encargado hacer para el día de mañana. Inmediatamente tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación un resplandor producido por el reflejo de una hoja de acero tomó por sorpresa a Kurisu haciéndole cerrar los ojos y levantar el brazo derecho como acto inconsciente para cubrirse el rostro; y fueron ínfimos los milésimos de segundos que tardó luego de aquella reacción para sentir una fuerte presencia oscura la cual la hizo reaccionar para poder bajar el brazo y cubrir su costado derecho ante una arremetida que logró arrojarla hacia la pared.

\- ¿Qué… demonios…? –Un poco de sangre se hizo notable en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

\- Eres rápida –Un sonrisa macabra disfrutaba el dolor ocasionado. Kurisu se estabilizó nuevamente y consiguió ver a su atacante: un hombre alto, de cabello corto completamente oscuro y ojos del mismo color de la sangre, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro y llevando en su espalda una gran espada que emanaba a simple vista una enorme cantidad de energía oscura.

\- ¿Eres el Youkai que ha estado manipulando a las demás criaturas las noches anteriores? –Se limpió la sangre de sus labios- No tengo idea cual es la razón por la que has estado atacando a la ciudad, pero es necesario que te detengas –Sus ojos lo desafiaron sin duda alguna.

\- Eres tan solo una niñata que solamente sabe hablar –Rió- Te mataré –Dijo sin vueltas.

\- Es inútil intentar hacer las cosas por las buenas con los de tu clase –Tomó su katana de madera y envolvió un pergamino en la empuñadura. Al mismo tiempo el hombre alcanzó la espada de su espalda y la esgrimió a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- Ese pedazo de astilla que llevas en las manos será testigo de cómo partiré tu cuerpo en miles de segmentos inservibles.

Sin lidiar más palabras ambos arremetieron el uno contra el otro. El espacio del Consejo limitaba bastante al gran demonio, sin embargo permitía que Kurisu aplicara su destreza para poder esquivar las hendiduras de la gigantesca arma que la atacaba sin respiro; la katana de madera resistía a cada uno de los golpes que lograba contener la muchacha, tal como que si hubiese estado confeccionada de la misma manera que la de su rival, las habilidades en Kendo nuevamente se hicieron notables en la sacerdotisa Lunar alcanzando en una estocada corta ocasionar un corte en la zona pectoral del hombre. Esto indudablemente acrecentó la ira del Youkai el cual aumentó su energía espiritual haciendo que Kurisu trastabille por la repercusión inmediata que tuvo tal poder en su cuerpo.

\- Estúpida –Su gran dentadura se hizo notar al sonreír.

Una patada en el abdomen la hizo salir despedida por la ventana, rompiendo los gruesos vidrios que la componían.

\- Agh… -Escupió sangre estando aún en el aire. Sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino de color negro con escrituras rojas que apenas se podían leer y lo arrojó al suelo.

Ella cayó pesadamente apoyándose en su hombro derecho y duró tan solo unos segundos caída ya que con gran esfuerzo y utilizando la katana como apoyo logró ponerse de pie, escupiendo otro poco de sangre. El Sello de la Luna en su espalda se hizo notar levemente. Tenía un par de cortaduras profundas y otras más de menor intensidad debido al vidrio.

\- No entiendo cómo esos inútiles han sido derrotados por ti –El demonio apareció frente a ella.

\- Cuando te derrote podrás ponerte en su lugar –Acomodó su postura corporal y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas- Ya fue suficiente…

\- ¿Con esa imagen tan deplorable intentas mostrarte imponente? –Se burló de ella.

\- ¡Silencio! –Enojada.


End file.
